


Context

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gerard's not dead AU, I'm not in denial YOU'RE in denial!, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “It’ll help you relax. Get you out of your own head for a bit.”Jon eyed the coiled rope in Gerry’s hand warily. “I’ve been tied up before and I didn’t find it to be a particularly relaxing experience.”“This is different. It’s all about context, Jon.” Gerry tucked a strand of too black hair behind his ear. “Let me put it in a way you’ll understand. It’s like a firm hug, alright? Only without having to deal with all that pesky human contact you pretend so hard not to crave.”





	Context

**Author's Note:**

> We're just going to pretend that pesky "died of a brain tumor" thing didn't happen.  
> Cool?  
> Cool. 
> 
> Kinktober day 23: Shibari

“It’ll help you relax. Get you out of your own head for a bit.”

Jon eyed the coiled rope in Gerry’s hand warily. “I’ve been tied up before and I didn’t find it to be a particularly relaxing experience.”

“This is different. It’s all about context, Jon.” Gerry tucked a strand of too black hair behind his ear. “Let me put it in a way you’ll understand. It’s like a firm hug, alright? Only without having to deal with all that pesky human contact you pretend so hard not to crave.” 

He narrowed his eyes at Gerry in what he hoped was a withering glare but only served to acknowledge how close to the mark Gerry hit. 

“I want to make you feel safe. Grounded. It’s about sensation and trust. Do you trust me?”

Jon looked at Gerry, his expression softening. “More than I probably should.” 

“You’re only saying that because you don’t trust anybody.” 

“Hrmph, yes, well…” Jon swallowed and shifted his weight from one leg to the other. 

“And how’s that working out for you?” Gerard winked as he began shaking the coils out of the rope. 

The curiosity was starting to get the better of Jon as he watched Gerry fold the black, cotton rope over itself to find the center. “How is this supposed to work then?”

“I thought we’d start with a chest tie and work out from there if you’re feeling up to it.” He gave Jon a reassuring smile. “You ready?”

\--

Gerard drew the rope over Jon’s bare shoulder and across his back. It was softer than it looked and surprised him how much he enjoyed the texture of it running across his skin. He could feel the tension he carried start to bleed away. Tattooed hands circled his waist from behind to loop the rope around and then cinch behind his back. Faint vibrations tickled down his back and Gerry pulled the ends through the existing twists. 

“I’ll admit, this is actually kind of relaxing.” Jon mumbled then jerked slightly as Gerry tugged a knot into place. 

“Told you,” Gerry hummed into the back of his neck. 

Jon’s eyes slipped closed as Gerry’s fingers continued to brush over him pulling the cotton rope along behind them. The pressure of the rope crossed over his chest and shoulders was firm but not painfully tight. 

“Holding up alright?” Gerry asked. “I know you were nervous.” 

Jon inhaled deeply through his nose and breathed out through his mouth “A hug minus people was a pretty accurate description. I’m starting to see the appeal.”

Gerry gave the rope a tug that pulled Jon back a step into the other man with a gasp. “That sounded like a good noise.” 

“Yes, I suppose it was.” 

Jon leaned his head back onto Gerry’s shoulder to look at him through half lidded eyes. Gerry pulled again, shifting Jon to a better angle and kissed his neck. Jon ran his hand through Gerry’s hair, working his fingers along his scalp and guiding him to his mouth. Jon’s lips parted under Gerry’s tongue deepening the kiss. The faint hint of cigarettes tickled a craving in the back of Jon’s head but was soon forgotten as Gerry moved from his lips, back along his neck, to behind his ear. 

Gerry hooked a finger under the knot at Jon’s sternum, testing the give before tugging sharply forward. He watched Jon’s pupils dilate before his eyes slipped closed. His head dipped forward to rest on Gerry’s shoulder with a contented sigh. 

“I have more rope if you want to keep going.” Gerry whispered into the top of Jon’s head. 

\--

The phrase ‘tonic immobility’ occurred to Jon as Gerry secured his arms behind his back. Like a cat gripped by the back of its neck, Jon didn’t think he could move even if he wanted to. He’d relinquished all control to a man he trusted. Instead of helpless, he felt protected. The restraint of his body had freed a part of him he didn’t know had been locked away. 

The soothing vibration of rope against rope as Gerard pulled the lengths through each other contrasted with the sharp tugs that flooded him with endorphins. Time dropped away and before he knew it, Gerry had him decorated him in black coils of rope that looped across his chest, over his shoulders, around his arms, and through his legs.

A tug at his back pulled Jon back into himself briefly. He allowed Gerry to lower him into a kneeling position then let his head drop forward. Gerry was talking but he couldn’t focus on the words, just the rise and fall of his voice. He shifted in the ropes as fingers traced along the top of his head and eventually down his face to lift his chin. 

Gerry’s lips were on his and it was everything he ever needed. He leaned forward greedily to devour the other man’s mouth with his own. There was a moment he thought he might overbalance and fall without the use of his arms but Gerry caught him and pulled him back from the brink. Jon whined when Gerry finally pulled away, he needed to be close to him. He struggled against the bindings on his wrists, desperate to pull him back. 

The friction of the ropes against his crotch as he attempted to get to Gerry only served to increase his desperation. “Gerry, please,” he begged. 

The man standing above him smiled at Jon’s display of need. He watched for a moment longer before lowering himself to Jon and wrapping him in an embrace. He could feel Gerry’s own arousal pressed against his side. 

Jon did his best to rub against it, drawing a moan from Gerry. “Seems we’re both in a bit of a state.”

Gerry let out a breathy laugh. “Seems that way.” He cupped Jon’s head under his chin and ran a thumb across his lips. Jon’s tongue flicked out to push against the pad. “There’s nothing to be done for it.” He said, innocently. “We’ll just have to suffer together.” 

“I’m sure I can think of something.” Jon said as Gerry smiled and pushed into Jon’s eager mouth. 


End file.
